Melissas' new life
by tcganimefan
Summary: Melissa Chapman is used as a guinee pig for yeerk experimentation and seeks out the animorphs for help.
1. the shattered

Prologue

She had known something was wrong for quite some time now, and now she knew what it was. Now she had to stop them. She had to save her world.

A single tear fell down her cheek. It felt wrong somehow to fight them, to stand up and try to stop them, even though she knew they weren't whom they had been. The thing they had made of her was plenty proof of that. The black fur that covered her entire body, the legs that had become thinner and more powerful, the giant wings that protruded from her back, the green catlike eyes all added up to no love. Her shape was still mostly human, but now part of her was cat, and part of her was dove.

Why did it have to be a black cat though, she thought. Bad luck. She had a quick, slightly dry, dark laugh at this.

She remembered how it had happened perfectly. Her parents had started giving her nightly injections with a medical needle and refused to tell her what was in them. Eventually, she began to develop another sense.

This sense had a way of telling her if a certain something was or wasn't wrong with someone. What exactly that certain something was, she didn't know. She found out what exactly that certain something was, she found out when she woke up in her knew body.

"NO! NO! NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. A chair with bindings at her hands and feet held her in place while her mothers own hands attempted to lower a large slug into her ear.

Do not resist infestation, said the voice coming from the blue centaur/scorpion thing with stalk eyes in front of her. It will only make it harder on you. You needn't bother struggling. Those bindings are stronger than steel. 

She ignored its words and ripped the bindings form the chair with a rather large expenditure of energy. She grabbed the startled dark versions of her parents and threw them against the walls. She then punched the creature they had referred to as visser three in the chest and said;

"I'll say it one more time. NO!"

She jumped up with her powerful legs, punched the ceiling, and flew off.

A thought appeared in her head out of nowhere.

"Go to Rachel for help," It said. So she did.


	2. the revelation

Chapter 1

"Let me get this straight," I said to the creature sitting in the middle of Cassies' barn. "You honestly want us to believe you're Melissa Chapman?"

"Yes."

"Last time I checked, She was all human. Not half cat, half human, half dove."

"Marco," Jake teased, "Are you passing math?"

"Shadup'."

"Not the time!" Said Rachel. "We have to figure out why the yeerks did this to Melissa!"

I think I understand, stated Ax. The yeerks believe that now that they have found the perfect race to infest, they want to make you more powerful to serve as better warriors. Have you become more powerful, Melissa?

Melissa smiled her (slightly sexy) catlike smile, walked over to a loose piece of lumber and kicked it. It shattered like glass. We all stared for a couple of seconds looking stupid, while Melissa gave a braggy look. The silence was interrupted buy my words.

"I like it."

Melissa walked back to the center of the room looking calm and said;

"I have told you all I know." She paused and then continued. "MAY I PLEASE HAVE SOME FRICKEN' INFORMATION HERE?"

The lighthearted mood of a moment ago was gone, replaced with a solemn one.

"The yeerks are a race of parasites that look like very large slugs," Rachel started. "They crawl into the ears of other species and squeeze into their brains."

"From there," Cassie continued, "they take control of every muscle, vocal cord and function the host would otherwise be in control of."

"As soon as the yeerks got their hands on spaceships, they started moving forth to conquer the universe," I stated.

My people, said Ax, the andalites, are the ones who gave the yeerks starship technology. We only wanted peace. That was all. We didn't know that they only wanted power. That was all.

"The andalites and yeerks quickly became enemies. The andalites took responsibility for the actions of the yeerks and set out to stop them," added Jake.

It didn't take long, Tobias began to wrap up the introduction, for the yeerks to find Earth. The billions of combat capable bodies would attract any species at all like the yeerks. They are infiltrating our society at an alarming rate. Anyone you see could be one of them. Family, friends, strangers. No human is safe. If the yeerks win, no creature will be safe. At all.

Now to apply this to Melissa.

"Melissa," I finished. Your parents gave themselves as hosts to ensure your safety. As you can see, it didn't work. The least you can do with your life to show your gratitude is to stop the yeerks and save your parents."

We would tell her about Elfangor and the morphing power later. For now this was enough.

Rachel whispered the four words the newest recruit needed to hear.

"They still love you."

The rest of us discussed what we should do with this new information, while Melissa backed away to a corner and cried.

Jake: Okay. We don't know what the yeerks plan to do next, how far they've come with this new science or how many people they've done this to. What do we do?

Rachel: I say we steal the research and learning the yeerks have done on it. Maybe we need to destroy it or maybe we could use it to our advantage.

Cassie: That might be too risky.

Me: Not to mention that we don't know where to find their work.

We debated on this for a while, and decided to get more info from the chee. Then steal it.

---------------------------------

Wow! Two reviews, and they're good ones! No seriously, I'm excited about that. Keep reviews coming and I'll keep adding chapters.


End file.
